Past and Now
by Profe Fest
Summary: Tak bisakah kau melepas bayang-bayang itu dan menatapku yang tengah berada di sampingmu?/MammonBelFran Fic. (Late) birthday fic for Belphegor. Fran's POV. Warning! BL! RnR?


_Bahkan serangga saja pasti tahu, kau masih berada dalam bayang-bayang itu, _Senpai_…_

.

.

.

**Title : Past and Now**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MammonBelFran/MB26**

**Warning! BL, shounen-ai, kesalahan tulis, dan beragam hal lain yang tidak dapat dijabarkan di sini.**

**Untuk memperingati ulang tahun Bel 22 Desember. **_**Happy birthday**_**, Bel!**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Ini adalah masa sepuluh—maaf, maksudnya sembilan—tahun yang akan datang, sebut saja masa depan. Masa depan ini penuh keputusasaan, diwarnai dengan perburuan, dilukis bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk pembunuhan—dan semua orang tinggal dalam masa depan menyedihkan ini tanpa secuil harapan. Tempat ini sama sekali tak cocok dikatakan masa depan, sebenarnya. Akan lebih baik lagi jika kalian mau menyebutnya neraka.

Aku, Fran, diutus menjadi ilusionis kedua Varia karena Mammon, ilusionis pertama sekutu Vongola ini telah pergi ke alam baka. Dan dengan sebuah keterpaksaan, aku berhasil mengenal anggota inti kelompok ini.

Bos—setidaknya begitulah aku memanggil pemimpin Varia, Xanxus—adalah anak angkat dari _Vongola Nono_. Lalu, _Taichou_—begitulah aku memanggil Superbia Squalo—adalah pembunuh paling terlihat feminim diantara kami, satu-satunya laki-laki berperawakan mirip perempuan. Om Petir Mesum—jangan tanya panggilanku yang ini pada Levi A Than—adalah bawahan paling loyal pada Bos. Luss-_nee_—nama aslinya Lussuria—adalah satu-satunya laki-laki dengan otot yang paling pandai mengenai urusan dapur dan segalanya. Lalu yang terakhir, _Senpai_—Belphegor—satu-satunya makhluk yang mampu menarik perhatianku.

Sebagai _kabut_ dalam Varia, tentu aku dipasangkan dengan sang _badai_—mengingat kombinasi antara badai dan kabut memang selaras. Kami berdua banyak menghabiskan misi berdua, tak peduli meski hanya sekedar mengintai atau langsung membunuh sasaran di sana—yang paling penting, kami banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Namun ada satu yang mengganjalku, sebuah eksistensi orang lain yang seharusnya tak ada—karena memang sudah tidak ada….

…. Mammon. Pemegang _indigo pacifier_. Arcobaleno serta ilusionis pertama Varia.

. . .

Dimulai dengan pemberian topi kodok dengan ukuran melebihi besar dari _Senpai_. Pemuda berponi panjang itu menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah tidak memakai topi kodok pemberiannya. Alasannya hanyalah alasan orang gila: karena dulu Mammon memelihara kodok dan bertengger di atas kepalanya, maka sang ilusionis kedua haruslah memiliki _imagei _yang sama.

Senpai_, sebenarnya yang kau lihat adalah diriku sendiri atau 'pengganti' dia?_

. . .

Kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan album foto tanpa nama. Semuanya memang hanya berisi foto anggota Varia, tapi… aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kedekatanmu dengan Arcobaleno ilusionis, Mammon.

Kalian yang selalu berdua, kalian yang selalu bersama, kalian yang terlihat begitu berdekatan, kalian yang tak terpisahkan—aku bisa menciumnya bahkan meskipun itu hanya dari album kenangan.

_Senpai, sebenarnya seperti apa diriku di matamu?_

. . .

Tanpa sadar perlahan hatiku mulai terbuka untukmu, semakin lama sosokmu menari-nari di pikiranku, semakin jauh hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan untuk singgah dalam mimpiku. Perasaan egois ini merasuki jiwaku, menginvasi setiap sel dalam ragaku, menyita seluruh pikiranku. Setiap saat, setiap waktu—semuanya habis karena mengenangmu.

_Pantaskah aku merasakan hal konyol ini?_

Tapi tetap saja, sebanyak apapun aku mendampingimu, sesering apapun aku hadir dalam kehidupanmu, pancaran matamu hanya mengenang sosok itu. Sosok yang tak ada karena dia telah tiada, sosok yang tak akan mampu kau raih meski melintasi dunia.

Mammon. Pemegang _indigo pacifier_. Arcobaleno serta ilusionis pertama Varia.

. . .

Aku tahu dari _Taichou_, kedekatanmu dan dia memang melebihi kata 'wajar', begitu terlihat lebih dari sebatas kawan, begitu… membuatku cemburu. Wajahku berkata tidak, bibirku enggan mengeluarkannya, tapi hatiku berkata sebaliknya.

Ah, memang gila dunia ini, semesta ini. Pertama, masa depan tanpa harapan, lalu sebuah rasa penuh keegoisan, dan berakhir dengan kecemburuan.

Apa memang dunia tak bisa diubah lagi? Apa memang sudah seperti ini? Apa kami sebagai mahkluk yang tinggal di sini hanya dapat menerima ini? Masa depan tanpa harapan ini atau rasa penuh keegoisan ini—kami harus menerimanya karena ini takdir kami?

_Dan apa aku bisa… membuatmu terlepas dari bayang-bayang orang itu dengan kehadiranku?_

. . .

Seringkali kulihat dari wajahmu yang memandang dirgantara sebuah harapan yang tak akan mungkin tercapai dari sana—sang ilusionis pertama Varia ada di sana. Tapi tak ada satupun hal yang memperlihatkan bahwa kau tengah memikirkanku juga.

Saat kita semua mengadakan rapat untuk memberi laporan lisan, kau memang duduk tepat di seberangku namun yang kulihat kau berada begitu jauh—sebuah dimensi lain di mana hanya ada kau dan dia tanpa adanya eksistensiku. Kau tengah berharap bukan aku yang tengah duduk di sana, melainkan orang itu.

_Apa sekuat itu perasaanmu hingga lebih sering mengharapkannya dibanding kehadiranku?_

. . .

Kau tahu, aku ingin kau segera sadar akan perasaan yang kupendam atau setidaknya keluarlah dari sarang masa lalumu dan temukanlah orang baru. Terjebak terus dalam masa lalu bukanlah sebuah pilihan—setidaknya untukmu. Kau harus berjalan maju.

Aku menghela napas diam-diam, memikirkan segala perasaan yang kupendam. Meski berpikir begitu tetap saja, apa yang ia pikirkan tak akan menjadi nyata. Sekalipun pria berponi panjang itu menyadarinya, tidak mungkin bayang-bayang itu terlepas begitu saja.

_Bagaimana caranya agar kau mampu menatapku seorang saja?_

. . .

Bayang-bayang itu menginvasi pikiramu, kau hanya terdiam di sana merenunginya tanpa melihat ke arahku, tak sadarkah kau aku tengah merasakan cemburu?

Apa ia segalanya bagimu? Apa ia sangat penting seperti napasmu? Apa ia sebegitu berharganya hingga kau mengabaikan seluruh semesta?

_Kau terus menatapnya tanpa sekalipun melihatku. Jujur, itu menyakitkan, _Senpai_…_

. . .

"Di sini kau rupanya, Kodok," sebuah suara khas yang paling kukenal menyapa telingaku tiba-tiba. Kudongakkan kepala, mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang dengan poni hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

"Oh, _Senpai_. Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi serta nada seperti biasa.

Pria itu terlihat kurang senang dengan jawabanku tadi. Ia memperkecil jarak diantara wajah kami namun itu tetap tak membuatku mundur meski hanya satu inci.

"Kau belum memberi hadiahku, Kodok," katanya dengan nada angkuhnya, tak peduli orang yang diajaknya bicara sudah menyiapkan hadiah atau tidak untuknya.

Aku baru sadar hari ini hari kelahirannya—22 Desember. Aku sama sekali tak menyiapkan apa-apa dan sebenarnya sama sekali tak berniat menyiapkan apapun juga.

"Oh, ini ulang tahun _Senpai_? Kukira ini Hari Ibu untuk sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara," jawabku datar tanpa dosa.

Kulihat ia tengah menahan amarah—huh siapa peduli. Aku masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar makhluk yang seringkali mengaku sebagai pangeran ini keluar dari masa lalu atau minimal bisa menyadari perasaanku.

"Kodok, biar kutebak, kau tidak menyiapkan apapun untukku, huh?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Aku mengangguk tanpa beban sebagai jawaban. Kulihat ia memijat dahi, pasti tengah berpikir mengapa bisa ada orang yang tak tahu ulang tahunnya.

"Kodok, aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus menyiapkan hadiah untukku, aku tak peduli apa yang mau kau lakukan. Kau harus memberiku hadiah," kata pria bertiara itu dengan nada tak bisa dibantah.

"Memang kenapa?" Seakan mencari mati aku masih bertanya.

"Karena ini hari ulang tahun Pangeran!" jawabnya tak sabaran.

"Jadi aku harus memberi Bel-_senpai_ hadiah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Aku berpikir sejenak, sel-sel otakku langsung bekerja cepat. Pangeran menyusahkan yang kucintai diam-diam ini meminta hadiah sementara aku tak mungkin bisa memberinya apa-apa—dia memang setengah gila, seperti kata _Taichou_. Sepuluh detik kemudian aku berhasil mendapat sebuah ide tak waras untuk hadiah pria ini. Mungkin penuh resiko, tapi setidaknya mungkin ini juga akan menyadarkan sang _badai_ Varia akan perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu…," tanpa berniat melanjutkan perkataanku, aku melangkah maju. Tanpa adanya penghalang, bibir kami sontak bertemu. Aku tak peduli apa yang ada di hatimu, aku tak mau peduli apa yang membayangimu dari masa lalu.

.

Semoga kau sadar apa yang kuberikan untuk ulang tahunmu.

.

_Di hari ulang tahunmu ini, kuberikan perasaanku padamu._

.

.

_Jangan terus terkubur dalam masa lalumu. Aku di sini, di sampingmu._

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Ini fik hancur amat ya /geleng-geleng/ #ditebas. Mas Bel, met ultah untukmu, maaf daku cuma bisa buat ini untukmu. Tapi nggak apa-apa ya, soalnya dapet _kissu_ tuh dari Fran ihiy #plak. Btw daku dapet ide ini gegara nonton video [Mammon]BelFran – Love is War, coba deh cari nanti kalian pasti greget #plis. Dan jugaaa, sebenernya ini udah lama mau publish di sini, eh, pas dicek tanggal 22 Anonymox lenyap entah kemana, jadilah publish dulu di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama #plak. Namun ternyata bisa juga publish di sini daku terhura #nakudah.

Special thanks buat Kazue jugaaa~. Halo teman mupeng, maafkan daku baru publish jam segini, kamu masih menanti lagi /terhura/ #tamvaraja. Makasih juga ya namaku udah dicantumin di fik dikau, ihiy makin terhura #stahp.

Makasih yang udah mau baca fik ini yaa. _Review_ kalian akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka mau itu kritik/saran/komen pokoknya saya terus menunggu #halah. Sampai jumpa di fik lainnya~~

P. S. : Maaf daku masih menelantarkan Between Future and Past dan Our Love Story #dibuang.

Salam unyu,

Profe Fest


End file.
